


Murder on Broadway

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broadway, Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives take on Broadway when a principle actor in a stage play dies on stage. Before long, the reality behind the scenes becomes clear, and tensions between cast and crew gives them ample reason to believe the killer may have been at the performance. They race to help solve the murder before anyone else has an "accident."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next mystery. I really wanted to explore Broadway, I know there isn't a mystery play showing right now, but I needed a murder to take place during the show, and this was the best option. So I'm claiming creative license for this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical stage performance becomes a tragic reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next mystery. Ch 1 will be posted next.

**_Rainbow Bookshop, Brooklyn;_ **

Ryan and her friends visited The Rainbow Bookshop. Ryan gave them a tour of the place from the coffee shop to the different genre sections. The group split up and explored different sections. Some were fascinated by the expansive mystery section while others were more interested in science fiction. 

"Guys, there is a manga section by the coffee shop," she smiled pointing towards a sigh just above a display of Shonen Jump magazines and graphic novels. The friends rushed over and flipped through different books.

"Enjoy yourselves," Ryan smiled before taking Cheyenne's hand and walking to the cozy couches in the mystery section with some books.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were at their friends' homes for scheduled play dates, and the busy parents took advantage of the rare free time. They had made a little nest of blankets and enjoyed warm peppermint tea as they flipped through the channels. 

"What about Hallmark Mystery?" Bucky asked.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting," Steve smiled.

"Let's Watch this one. Gourmet Detectives Mystery: Eat, Drink, and Be Buried." Bucky suggested.

"Sounds corny," Steve smiled.

"I love it already." he declared.

* * *

**_Broadway Theater, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan, New York City;_ **

In the theatre District, Ten Little Indians was showing on Broadway. It was based on an Agatha Christie book, and it was in its third performance. Everything seemed to be just fine, but there was a noticeable tension among the cast and crew.

The first act went off without a problem. It went downhill as soon as Marston, a character in the play, drank the prop cyanide. It took seconds before the actor started to cough, groan, and hug his belly. He fell to his knees, vomited on the stage, and collapsed. The actress with him screamed and ran to help him. Crew ran onto the stage to help him and calm her.

"Someone call an ambulance. Now!" the stage director screamed in terror. The night had taken a terrible turn for the worst.


	2. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start a new academic term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2-3 should be posted tmw.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of the Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives were updating the files. Skye added 'Deejay Murder' to the digital files while Masumi added the paper file folder to the cabinet. The others were going through the term roster with Helen. Malia, Kira, and the other college aged students had returned to school.

"Now, I need your schedule for the month, please." Helen began.

* * *

The next day, Erica, Stiles, the twins, and their friends resumed college classes.

"One more year after this term and we finally graduate." Erica cheered.

"I know, time sure flew." Stiles commented. Then they glanced at their wrists.

"Gonna go!" Masumi yelped as she grabbed her twin and hauled him away. They split up and headed to their various classes.

* * *

**_a diner;_ **

Derek and Stiles met at a diner for their lunch date. They sat down in a booth and ordered burgers, fries, and soda. They laughed as they talked about their respective mornings. When it was time for dessert, they shared a banana split.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Isaac, Chris, Stiles, and Danielle sat down to dinner. Dinner consisted of taco rice casserole with cornbread. They talked about their respective days. It was a nice break from the day.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up on the sofa as they watched a brand new movie on Hallmark. The film was titled; Picture Perfect: Dead Over Diamonds. From start to finish, the plot entranced them. When the credits rolled Bucky and Steve shared a sweet kiss.


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shop is coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Rainbow Bookshop, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros met with Turgon. They discussed their progress.

"We ordered the chairs and tables." Maedhros was saying.

"We really need one of those reach in merchandising and display refrigerators." Fingon mentioned. Turgon added Fingon's request to the list.

"Are you considering add any frozen treats to the menu?" he wanted to know.

"Yes, I rather like thee idea of gelato." Maedhros mused.

"You will need a gelato machine and a special display case then." Turgon warned.

"We need to call Curufin back here." Fingon sighed as he picked up the phone.

* * *

**_VA center;_ **

Sam and Steve held a therapy group. Maedhros, Jesse, and Camden attended. They were doing much better and soon wouldn't need to attend group sessions.

"You guys are doing much better." Steve beamed.

"Someday soon, you will no longer need therapy." Sam added.

* * *

In the meantime, Malia and Kira went out to a bistro for their lunch date. They ordered sandwiches and salads. They smiled as they flirted nonstop. When they had finished eating, they paid the bill and left holding hands.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family sat down to dinner. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs with herb bread and house salad. They talked about their respective days. The twins and Lottie were animated as they chatted about the upcoming spring play.

"We're doing either Mulan or Wizard of Oz, the teachers haven't decided yet." Lottie was saying.

"We will be allowed to vote." Pietro added.

"That's wonderful!" Steve beamed.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their room and got ready for bed. After they were safely tucked in, Bucky pulled Steve close and they cuddled up together. It'd been a long day and they were exhausted.


	4. Newsworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives talk about the theatre murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, sorry about the delay, I kept getting sidetracked. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 4 should be posted sometimes Thursday afternoon.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork when Lance and Bobbi arrived. The duo were looking exhausted. The couple were invited in and shown to their seats.

"What do you need?" Stiles asked.

"Help. Remember the murder that took place in the theatre district?" Bobbi asked.

"The actor that died onstage? It's been all over the news, the last few days." Ryan wanted to know.

"The very same. There's too many suspects coming from both the cast and crew alike." Lance groused.

"Everyone both had opportunity and motive." Bobbi sighed.

"While we managed to clear half of the list, there's still too many people to eliminate." Lance added. They looked at each other.

"We'll take the case." Stiles promised.

* * *

**_Broadway theater, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Erica, Kate, Carl, and Masumi visited Broadway Theater. They were shown to the stage where the murder had taken place. Said stage had been cordoned off. The stage director; Preston Jenson was vastly unhappy.

"Please solve this mystery quickly! We need to get back on schedule!" he pleaded.

"We will try our best." Derek said as they walked in. They noticed tension between the crew and cast members. They were standing on opposite sides of the room with their arms folded.

"I begin to see why this case is tough." Carl commented.

* * *

**_the cinema;_ **

The couples went to see the Doolittle movie. After paying for their tickets, they bought popcorn, soda, and candy. Then they found the right theater and their seats. They sat down just before the previews started. They were taken aback.

"Wait a minute! That guy Doolittle looks just like Tony Stark!" Erica nearly yelped.

"A doppelganger?" Jimmy guessed.

"He's a really good one." Kaito commented. They were rapidly shushed by everyone else. So they settled down and focused on the movie.

* * *

**_Red Robin restaurant;_ **

Dylan, Bronwen, Sandy, Ryan, and Johnny went to a restaurant for dinner. They were shown to a table and took their seats. They looked through the menus that they were given. There were gourmet burgers, sandwiches, appetizers, sides, and bottom beverages. Other options consisted of turkey, chicken, fish, soup, salads, shakes & smoothies. Finally they had a bar and dessert.

They ordered chili cheese fries to start with. Dylan and Johnny ordered root beer, while Bronwen opted for tea. Ryan wanted to save room for dessert, so she got bottomless regular coke, while Sandy had a vanilla milkshake.

The men had burgers, Sandy got a plain burger with fries. Ryan ordered house salad with mac n' cheese, Bronwen got soup and salad. They talked over their dinner. When it was time for dessert, the sisters split a gooey chocolate brownie cake.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed their plans for the future.

"We'll have to go through the books and see if we can afford the equipment." Maedhros was saying.

"Will we need to expand?" Fingon wanted to know.

"Maybe, we need to discuss it with Curufin and see if we can afford to do that. We've been open for nearly a year." Maedhros pointed out.

"Okay, for now, what kind of desserts do you want to add?" Fingon asked as he changed the subject topic. Maedhros grabbed his laptop and they looked at the options.

"I;'m thinking traditional desserts for now. We can try the lesser known ones. To begin with; Italy has; tiramisu, gelato, cannoli, panna cotta, biscotti. Oh, here's a new one; pizzelle. It's traditional Italian waffle cookie." Maedhros mused.

"I don't think I have ever heard of them. Let's add them to the menu." Fingon smiled. Maedhros nodded and they started a list of desserts.

"For France; the options are madeleines or mille-feuille. Japan has mochi or mochi ice cream. Your choice." Maedhros said. They talked for hours. When they grew tired, they put the list aside and stood up to head to bed.


	5. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives witness another crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives started their investigation by returning to the theatre. They talked with the cast and crew in order to get their alibis. Sadly, halfway through, one of the actresses; Yun Liu went to get her water bottle. She was drinking the bottle when she suddenly collapsed. The bottle fell from her hand and everyone ran to her. Masumi checked for a pulse and found a weak one.

"Call 911!" Masumi commanded.

* * *

A hour or so later, three men and three women met up. They were part of the crew and cast. The crew members; Daiyu Wang, Janos Alberti, and Yuti Ito shot the cast members; Sierra Ramirez, Mai Nguyen, and Boaz Jansen dirty looks.The cast members scowled back.

There was a great deal of antipathy between the cast and crew members alike. No one seemed to know the origin of the hostility. The air was thick with tension. Something had to give, but what?

* * *

**_diner;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros went out for a lunch. They were shown to a booth and given menus. They ordered sandwiches and fries. They laughed and flirted over their meal. When it was time for dessert, they shared a banana split.

* * *

**_Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip, Skye, Robin, and Aaron sat down to dinner. Dinner was macaroni and cheese with broccoli and dinner rolls. They had milk to drink. They talked about their respective days happily. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up together as they discussed the latest development in the ongoing investigation.

"Yun is in a coma. The doctors aren't sure when she will wake up." Stiles was saying.

"Lance took the water bottle for testing. We're waiting on the results." Derek mentioned.

"Oh good, but things has just gotten complicated." Stiles sighed. The mystery continued to deepen, and they were nowhere closer to figuring out who was behind it all. 


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives wonder about the motives and alibis of the cast and crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives met to discuss their findings. After comparing notes, they decided to compile a suspect list.

"We have Mai Nguyen, Boaz Jansen, Sierra Ramirez, Yuto Ito, Daiyu Wang, and Janos Alberti." Erica was saying.

"Those six have weak alibis and motives." Carl noted.

"Are those any others?" Derek wanted to know.

"We're working on it." Kate replied.

"Good, get to work." Derek said, ending the meeting.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played memory match. The kids all took turns trying to match the tiles. The game ended when all of the tiles had been cleared. So they played Go Fish. Bucky dealt the cards and the game began.

"Do you have the eight of hearts?" Lottie asked.

"Go fish." Pietro replied. Lottie sighed as she selected a card, then Pietro took his turn.

"Do you ace of spades?" he asked Zack.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat on the couch with a blanket covering their bodies as they watched Murder She Wrote reruns. They enjoyed the marathon as various mysteries unfolded. When the credits rolled for the second episode, they stood for a bathroom break.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The villain looked at the newspaper, a smirk played on their lips as they looked at the headlines. Everything was going to plan. Except for an unexpected hitch. Said hitch would have to be dealt with.

As if on cue, the doorbell and the killer growled slightly, before adopting a neutral expression on their face. They needed to plan this carefully, so they stood and went to see what their 'visitor' wanted...

* * *

**_Feinstein's/54 Below;_ **

The couples went out to a restaurant for dinner. They had first rate cuisine with a show included. They smiled and clapped as they settled in to enjoy the show. It was the perfect date.   



	7. Smug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return to the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, I'm switching to LP next. Ch 7 will have to wait until I've finished both LP and AE.

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, Isaac, and Stiles gathered in the dining room for potluck supper. Camden and the Rogers-Barnes family were guests.

Dinner consisted of cream of corn, mashed potatoes, tortilla chips with salsa dip, roast beef sandwiches, ham, cheese & spinach puffs, enchiladas, and taco casserole. Additional sides were; pasta, cucumber tomato, and fruit salads respectively. They had soda drinks, water, and lemonade to drink. Dessert were; german apple cake, german chocolate cake, cheesecake, lemon bars, and chocolate chip cookies.

Everyone got their plates and lined up for the food. After filling their plates, they sat down. They laughed as they talked over their supper. It was the perfect end to their days.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros's place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they relaxed into the couch. They needed this.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

The detectives returned to the theatre to ask everyone questions. They really wanted to narrow down the suspect list. Forensic testing had revealed that Yun's water bottle was poisoned.

They came away dismayed, while the suspect list now consisted of six official suspects. The suspects were either uncooperative or had weak alibis.

"Wait, why was Yuto Ito acting so smug?" Kate asked suddenly.

"No idea. He clearly knows something and is refusing to share for now." Carl answered. They groaned.

"Wonderful. I smell trouble brewing." Stiles spoke sourly.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve watched Picture Prefect Mysteries: Newly Wed and Dead. From the beginning to the groom collapsing to the end. The mystery had them glued to the screen. When the credits rolled, they couldn't stop discussing the movie.

"Wow! Another blockbuster." Bucky smiled.

* * *

**_an alley;_ **

Two mystery persons met in the dark of the night. They were both on edge. Yuto arrived with a smirk only to be abruptly grabbed.

"What do you want?!" the saboteur growled.

"Ten million or I go to the media and higher ups and tell them exactly who poisoned Yun Liu and killed Adrian Davies." came the smug reply. The mystery person snarled with anger.

"I don't have that much!" they retorted.

"Take it or leave it-" Yuto started to say when the saboteur stuck. Yuto was dead before he hit the ground. The killer walked away, satisfied with the outcome. That took care of that!


	8. No coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives worry about the events at the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8-the epi should be posted tmw.

Parrish and his squad arrived at the new crime scene. The alleyway had been cordoned off. Police officers had their hands full trying to keep curious bystanders away.

"The victim is a male in his 20s." a uniformed patrol officer was saying. They reached the alley where Melinda May was couched down next to the victim.

"Wait, that's one of the suspects in the Broadway murder." Lance spoke up when he recognized Yuto. They groaned.

"Wonderful, Chief Fury won't be happy." Parrish sighed. He wasn't looking forwards to breaking the news.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

The detectives returned to the theatre to check the remaining suspects; Mai, Daiyu, Sierra, Boaz, and Janos out. They needed to find out their alibis for the murder. Luckily, Daiyu and Janos were horrified by their friend's death and willing to cooperate.

"When you find out who killed Yuto, please let us know." Daiyu requested.

"We will." Erica promised as they took their leave.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch. They ordered cream of chicken and wild rice soup bread bowls. they had green papaya tea and candy cookies with their soup. They smiled as they talked and flirted over their meal. When they had finished, they left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe Bakker and Chiara Bianchi met up. The director and the assistant director pair were worried.

"First Adrian dies onstage, then Yun is poisoned. Now Yuto is murdered," Zoe was saying.

"Maybe it is a curse?" Chiara suggested.

"Nonsense. There is no such thing as curses." Zoe stated.

"Then who could be behind all of those incidents?" Chiara wanted to know.

"That is what I want to know." Zoe responded.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about the recent development.

"The stakes continues to get higher." Stiles was saying.

"At least we know that there's five suspects now. Thank goodness, Daiyu and Janos were willing to cooperate." Derek replied.

"If we clear them, that leaves us with three." Stiles mused.

"There's that." Derek agreed. Then they resumed cuddling.


	9. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspects stop cooperating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9-the epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked with something and ran out of time.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days, the detectives met to discuss their findings.

"Good news, Daiyu and Janoes have alibis for Yuto's murder. But we cannot yet account for their whereabouts the day Yun was poisoned. Same applies to Adrian's murder." Kate announced.

"The last three; Boaz, Sierra, and Mai all have both opportunity and motive for Yuto's murder. Also they were present during the first and second incidents." Erica added.

"Finally, they refuse to cooperate." Carl groused. They could only sigh, so much for solving this case quickly.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

Boaz, Sierra, Mai, Daiyu, and Janos encountered each other. They eyed each other suspiciously. Daiyu and Janos glared at Boaz while the latter three were looking unimpressed.

"Now, you know how we feel about Yun being comatose and Adrian's death." Mai snarked.

"That's not the same thing!" Daiyu shouted. Their voices rose until things came to a blow out. The fight had to be broken up.

* * *

**_a diner;_ **

Derek and Stiles went out for lunch. They ordered burgers and fries with soda. They laughed and flirted over their meal. When it was time for dessert, they shared a banana split.

* * *

**_a vague location;_ **

The killer looked at the news. Their eyes eagerly took in the headlines. A smirk formed on their lips. Perfect. Things were going to plan.

'You shouldn't have forced my hand.' they thought. Then they sat back to plan their next move.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve watched a mystery movie on Hallmark. The title was Garage Sale Mysteries: The Deadly Room. They marveled as they watched the story unfold with two friends discussing a 'haunted house'. The eager estate agent stayed in the house overnight in order to debunk the rumors, only to end up murdered.

"How did the killer pull the murder off? There's a video camera right there!" Steve was saying.

"We need to watch this to the end." Bucky said. So they settled in to watch the entire movie to the very end.


	10. Kids' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden takes the kids out for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10-the epi will be posted next.

A few more days passed, the detectives finally managed to clear Daiyu and Janos from their list of suspects. Sadly, the remaining three suspects were flatly refusing to cooperate. Something had to give, but what?

* * *

One day, Camden took the Rogers-Barnes brood for the day. After spending the morning at New York Aquarium, they went to McDonalds' for lunch. The kids had happy meals; consisting of chicken nuggets and fries with chocolate milk for lunch, while Zack and Camden got burgers, fries, and regular coke. After they finished eating, they played in the play area for a bit before going to the Hale penthouse.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated and at their wits' end.

"We're out of leads!" Carl vented.

"We need to set a trap." Stiles sighed.

"We need a plan." Derek cautioned. So they settled in to hatch a plan...

* * *

**_Melting Pot;_ **

The kids were staying with the Hales for the night, so Bucky and Steve had some time to themselves. They planned on having a dinner date with dancing afterwards. So they went to the Melting Pot restaurant for dinner.

They were shown to a table and given menus. They considered their options carefully. When the waitress came by to take their orders, they gave their orders.

"We'll take the 4 course experience." Bucky announced. The waitress wrote their order on their notepads before continuing their line of questioning.

"What do you want with your cheese fondue?" they asked.

"Premium Filet Mignon." Steve answered.

"By the way, we'll take regular coke to drink." Bucky smiled as they resumed placing their orders.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

The detectives staked out Broadway Theatre. They found hiding places and waited. Two hours later, the killer arrived and walked into the theater. They went backstage and fiddled with one of the props. They got out a hacksaw and got to work.

They were halfway done when the lights suddenly switched on. They flung up an arm to shield their eyes from the glare of the lights.

"Gotcha!" Masumi smirked.


	11. Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives corner the suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10,ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

**_Broadway Theatre, Theatre District, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives surrounded the culprit. The culprit frantically blinked away spots from his eyes. As his vision cleared, he lowered his arm, revealing his face fully.

"Well, well, look who we have here, Boaz Jansen." they announced. Boaz's face fell before fury overtook him.

"You should have minded your own business!" Boaz shouted furiously.

* * *

A tense silence fell before Boaz broke and confessed it all.

"Fine, you got me. I did it all." he declared.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because-" Boaz started to say before abruptly changing his mind.

"That doesn't matter, you're not taking me in." he vowed as he pulled out both a gun and a device.

"You let me pass or I press this button and we get blown to smithereens, your choice." he smirked.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre;_ **

Boaz held a gun on the group and his bomb in the other hand. An uneasy silence filled the air as both sides stared each other down. Neither side were willing to yield. The fate of the theater depended on the outcome.

* * *

**_Broadway Theatre;_ **

The standoff ended with a voice speaking from outside. Unknown to Boaz, Derek had taken precautions and the police were called to the theatre just in case.

"Come out with your hands up!" Parrish announced over his loudspeaker. Boaz was startled. The distraction gave Derek the chance to act. Boaz was suddenly tackled. Isaac caught the bomb.

"Got it!" he announced.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about the nerve-racking showdown.

"That was too close!" Stiles was saying.

"Be glad that the case is over and Boaz cannot hurt anyone else." Derek replied. Stiles nodded as they resumed cuddling and tried to relax. They needed this.


	12. Pipe Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspect is taken in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

Lance and Bobbi booked Boaz. Boaz was fingerprinted and photographed. Then they brought him to the holding cells. Boaz ranted and cursed at them the entire time.

"Pipe down, you're going down for murder and attempted murder." Lance declared.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork when Zoe and Chiara arrived. The two women were welcomed in and shown seats.

"We wanted to say thank you for your hard work." Zoe began. Chiara handed Derek an envelope. When they opened it, they found tickets to Ten Little Indians and backstage passes. They were shocked.

"This is too much." Erica tried to protest.

"Nothing is enough for the people who saved us from Boaz's plans." came the reply.

"Okay, thank you." Kate replied.

"No, thank you all." Zoe corrected.

"Anytime." they smiled as Zoe and Chiara took their leave.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went on a group date to the movies. They brought tickets to Bad Boys for Life. Then they got in line for snacks. Soon afterwards, they found their seats and sat down with a tub of popcorn, cans of soda, and candy.

From start to finish, the action movie had them on edge of their seats. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve played Uno with their kids. They used two decks of cards so everyone could play. They put together their cards in order by color and numbers. They took turns selecting and discarding cards according to color or number. The game ended with Lottie winning.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve finished putting the kids to bed. Then they turned off all room lights before heading to their bedroom. They changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth.

Soon, they were tucked in under the covers. Bucky reached over and turned off the lights. Then they were off in the realm of dreams.


	13. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives realize that Boaz didn't tell them the entire story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives and their friends were at Broadway Theatre, watching Ten Little Indians. Luckily, for Zoe, the show went well. After the cast was given a standing ovation for their outstanding performance, the detectives went back stage with their families and friends.

They met the cast and crew. Daiyu, Janos, Mai, and Sierra greeted them warmly. To their surprise and relief, the tension between the crew and cast were gone.

"We got to talking and realized that Boaz was playing us against each other." Daiyu explained.

"What was the point of it all?" Masumi wanted to know. The quartet traded looks before turning to the detectives.

"We don't have the entire story, so there may be some pieces missing." Mai warned.

"But we'll tell you everything we know. You can try getting the rest from him." Janos added.

"Tell us what you know." Erica requested. So they started explaining...

* * *

The next day, Trip and Skye bonded with Robin and Aaron. They played Memory Match. They took turns matching the tiles. The game ended with Robin winning.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up as they relaxed into the couch. It had been a long month and they needed a break desperately.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Lahey, and Townsend families plus Chris, Danielle, and Stiles got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of pizza, caesar salad, and breadsticks. They had sprite, diet and regular coke to drink.

The mood was merry as they laughed and talked over their meal. When they finished eating, they stood up to help Rose clean.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They watched Gourmet Detective Mysteries: Death al Dente. They watched as Henry and Maggie's blossoming relationship was threatened. A stalker menaced Maggie, and the mystery plot unfolded. At the center of the mystery were old secrets.

"Wow!" they marveled. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa talks about his invitation to the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next. The title is Intrigue in Wakanda.

**_conference room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

T'Challa and Okoye had a meeting. They both had a serious demeanor.

"As you know, I have extended an invitation to those detectives that I told you about." T'Challa began.

"Yes, I am aware." Okoye responded.

"It does not mean I like it." she added. T'Challa nodded his understanding.

"I will need your help to make them feel welcome." he said as they sat down to go over the details.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They sat down with a pile of books. There were picture books and chapter books. The picture book titles consisted of; Felix Travels Back in Time, Magic School Lost in the Solar System, Paw Patrol: 5-minute Stories Collection, and Disney Storybook Collection. 

The chapter book titles consisted of; American Girls: Nanea: Growing Up with Alpha, Hula for the Home Front, and Legend of the Shark Goddess. Mystery book titles consisted of; Nancy's Mysterious Letter and The Shore Road Mystery. There were even classic books for both boys and girls.

Zack and Pietro chose; The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and The Three Musketeers. While Lottie and Wanda opted for A Little Princess and Little Women. Finally, there was an extra book; The Secret Garden.

"Which book do you want to begin with?" Steve asked.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The couples gathered for the next Charlie Chan movie marathon. They got cheddar popcorn, soda drinks, Reese's peanut butter cups, kit-kats, Nettle's Crunch, peppermint patties, and gummy sour worms.

"What's the movie lineup?" Isaac asked. Stiles pulled out; Charlie Chan in the Secret Service, Charlie Chan: The Chinese Cat, Charlie Chan: Black Magic, Charlie Chan: The Jade Mask, Charlie Chan: The Scarlet Clue, and Charlie Chan: The Shanghai Cobra.

"These." he announced.

"Excellent choices." they smiled as Derek started up Charlie Chan in the Secret Service.

* * *

**_the dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Lahey, and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of lasagna with herb bread and salad. They had water or milk to drink. They smiled and talked over their filling meal. When they had finished, Rose stood up.

"Wait a moment, please. There's chocolate mousse cake for dessert." she announced.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They changed into pajamas and got in under the covers. Bucky turned off the lights and he pulled Steve close as they spooned. Bucky was the big spoon as usual.

Despite Boaz's attempts, the detectives had saved the day. Now, the theatre troupe was free of the threat of Boaz. They was looking forwards to February. Hopefully, the month was peaceful.


End file.
